Lead Us Not Into Temptation
by sinecure
Summary: The Doctor will not be led into temptation...


**Title:** Lead Us Not Into Temptation  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Priest!D/Rose  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** Smut, romance, PWP  
**Summary:** The Doctor will not be led into temptation...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Author's Notes:** to JennyLD for the beta.  
**Note:** This is the winning fic written for the Support Stacie auction. It's for *ahem* The Cult of Priest!D. The prompts were: Priest!D/Rose, church, semi-public place, wall!sex. Essentially. It's the latest in the Priest!D 'verse.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Codry," the Doctor murmured, leaning forward a bit in acknowledgment and fisting his hands behind his back. The smell of her beef casserole tickled his nose and he coughed lightly, straightening up again. "Really, I can't-- I just..." He patted his stomach with a smile and a chuckle. "I eat plenty. Ro-- ah," scratching his head, he darted his eyes away for a moment. "Miss Tyler's a wonderful cook."

"But, Father, just look at you," she tsked, running a disapproving gaze over him, voice hitting that high register of just-annoying-enough-to-make-him-cringe. "You're a lanky strip of nothing. Wouldn't be surprised if you blew away during our next storm. And do we get our fair share of 'em out here!"

Feeling slightly nauseous, he sighed heavily but quietly, trying to blow the awful smell of cabbage, beef, and cauliflower out from under his nose. "Been like this all my life," he lied, grinning proudly, ignoring the way his stomach was revolting. At the sound of footsteps behind him, from somewhere near the apse, he tossed a glance over his shoulder.

"Oh, what luck," he crowed, grateful for the save, even if the poor man had no idea. Leaning closer, bending almost in half to whisper conspiratorially into her ear, he silently apologized to the other man. "There's Father McNally now, and he does so love your casseroles!"

Mrs. Codry snapped her head up, peering past him, eyes gleaming when she spotted the kindly priest.

The Doctor felt absurdly annoyed that she was so eagerly eyeing Father McNally. Rolling his eyes at himself, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked ready to shout to the other man and shove the Doctor aside to bustle down the aisle. Clenching his fingers on her wide shoulder, he smiled and held a finger to his lips, afraid Father McNally would hear her, or see her, and make a quick escape before the Doctor could. "Shh. Be best if you surprised him."

Giggling like a schoolgirl, old Mrs. Codry moved quickly past him, heading toward her next victim.

Hurrying out of the church proper, the Doctor only made it down a few of the dark wood hallways before he was stopped, quite suddenly, by a hand grasping his shirt and yanking him in a different direction. Back slamming against the wall, he was left breathless. Even more so when a soft, warm mouth pressed to his.

Fisting his fingers in Rose's hair, he immediately took control of the kiss, leaning down to her, mouth opening widely on hers.

After a moment, she pulled back, forcing him to kiss down her jaw and neck instead. "Three weeks is too long," she groaned, cupping his burgeoning erection. "I'm beginning to think you idea is cracked."

Hands grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer. "Be better after a wait." And though he knew it was true, he was starting to doubt he could make it much longer. Especially if she continued attacking him at every turn, down every hallway, trying to seduce him into giving in rather than waiting the full month.

Sneaking into his room the one time had been unfair of her. That night... oh, he'd barely got her out of his bed in time, and had ended up taking a severely cold shower before walking the halls for the rest of the night.

But, he was strong. Stronger than she thought.

Kissing down her shoulder, shoving her jumper aside, he felt the smooth, warm skin he craved so much, just there, beneath his lips and fingers. Mouth pressing lower, to the swell of her breasts, he slid his tongue out, tasting her, shuddering at the tang of Rose, different from everything he'd ever tasted before, and yet so familiar.

Her hand tightened on his cock, making him squeeze his eyes shut, needing, wishing... _praying_ that the last week would go by quickly.

"Think your fantasy idea backfired," he heard her say and had to force himself to stop, to pay attention to her words and not her body.

One more week. He could last.

"What?" he asked, mind drawing a blank as he drew back, letting her go with effort. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he exhaled heavily, wanting to grab her, shove her against the wall and take her right then and there.

But her words were beginning to register in his lust-addled mind and he shook his head, grinning. "You'll never guess it."

She tossed him an annoyed look, pulling her hair back from her neck and fanning herself. It was always a bit warm in the church, made even more so by their constant snogging sessions. Little bits of hair were sticking to her temples and forehead and he had to force his feet to stay in place, and not budge. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and push the blonde strands out of her face. No matter how much he wanted to lick the beads of sweat from her skin.

"Not cook, despite your proclivity for turning me into one." Licking her lips, she snickered, "Not naughty maid, French or not. Hm. You don't seem to care much about the costumes." Lowering into a quick curtsy, she winked at him, holding her skirt out, showing more leg than was strictly necessary.

His eyes devoured the sight, taking in as much flesh as possible before she straightened up and dropped her calf-length blue skirt back into its proper place.

Swallowing thickly, he concentrated on slowing his breathing and put on a smug smile. He could do this, had done so for over a year before finally giving in and moving their relationship forward. Probably not the best thoughts to be having right now... remembering her rocking on him, clenching around him as he lost control inside her.

"Not the organ lady," Rose continued, oblivious to his drifting thoughts.

He had to think hard for a moment to remember what they were talking about. Fisting his hands in his pockets, he shook his head. "No, not the organ lady."

Nodding, she ticked off her former guesses on her fingers. "Not innocent teacher, pious parishioner, naïve young student, or any of the other two dozen things I've come up with."

Taking a much-needed step back from her, he shook his head again. "Right, none of that. Too human. Too... mundane." He was trying for nonchalance and superiority, but didn't think he was pulling it off very well when her smirk only rose higher.

The deal was, one month, no sex. Let their bodies build up with anticipation and desire... all so that when they did finally give in and shag, it'd be explosive, all the sweeter, hotter, fucking fantastic!

Or.

If she guessed his fantasy, they'd give in and shag and it'd still be fantastic.

Either way, they both won. He was just relieved that she was such a bad guesser. Too soon and it wouldn't have paid off. But, now, after nearly a month of not touching her, he was hoping she'd guess it right so they could just hurry up and shag already.

They'd done her fantasy with the priest outfit--the same one he was wearing at that very moment--a few times now, and though he enjoyed it just as much as she did--god did he ever!--she felt it was time he shared one of his fantasies with her. And he wanted to. So very much.

Just as soon as she guessed it correctly, he could have that fantasy, but, in the meantime, he was also enjoying teasing and taunting her. The three weeks they'd gone without sex so far, gone without even touching themselves, had left him constantly hard around her. Aroused at the smallest touch from her. A look. Her scent.

He was so ready, he thought he might come as soon as he slid inside her hot... swallowing thickly, he looked away for a moment... wet... hands clenching into fists at his sides, nails digging into his palms, he resisted shoving her to her hands and knees so that he could take her hard and fast from behind... her body... she was always so tight, so welcoming, so eager. And she didn't mind his baser side, not quite gone even after so many regenerations.

It should've been leeched from him, more and more with each new body, but didn't seem to have gone anywhere.

Maybe it was Rose, maybe it was his own rebellion against his people. Maybe he just really liked it. Wanted it. And her. So badly. Drawing in a deep breath, he found her watching him. Reaching down, he adjusted himself, eyes firmly on hers, loving the hunger that sprang to her face.

He'd intended just to make himself a bit more comfortable, but she moaned deep in her throat and licked her lips, fingers fisting in her skirt, so he made a show of rubbing himself instead.

"Got a guess," she panted, moving a step toward him before halting, breath leaving her in a rush. "But, if I guess right... I've got a condition."

Closing the gap between them, unable to resist her a moment longer, he wrapped his arms around her, dragging her against him, giving him a little bit more pressure on his cock. "Name it." Mouth descending on hers, he spun them around until she was pressed against the wood-paneled wall and then rocked his erection into her.

They were far enough away from the main parts of the church not to have any unexpected visitors, but there was still that chance that one of the other priests would happen by. Or the vergers. Or the organ lady.

Snickering, he rocked into her harder.

She lifted one leg, trying to hook it around his waist, but couldn't quite get it up there, which was fine by him because, if she did, he might lose himself completely and tear her clothes off. So he let her drop it beside him and-- oh, not fair! She slid it between his legs and pressed up.

On tiptoes, she stretched up and bit his earlobe. "I guess it right... we shag right here." Grinning when he pulled back to look at her, she nibbled her lower lip, looking chuffed. "In the hall. Where... anyone could find us."

Smirk sliding up his lips, he raised a brow at her. "Turnabout is fair play?" Despite wanting to okay her condition, despite wanting it more than just about anything else right now, there was still the possibility of someone actually happening upon them. And, unlike with their first time in that sunlit classroom, he didn't fancy the chance of being caught here. With him a priest and her the cook... and the particular way in which he'd planned on shagging her.

This hour.

It changed all the time. One day, he wanted her on top. The next day, he wanted to be on his knees, driving into her with her legs wrapped around him. Yesterday it was up against a wall... a wall very similar to the one he currently had her pressed against. Today though... today he had bigger plans and a public hallway just wouldn't do.

Despite all that, he agreed. "Yeah."

She grinned triumphantly. "Really?" Excitement laced her voice, hands grasping him tighter.

Nuzzling her neck, loving the easily accessible necklines of the times, he nodded. "Really. Because, at this point, Rose, right at this very moment, and at any other given moment of the day or night--" he pulled back, looking her straight in the eye. "D'you understand? All the time, every second, I want you. And I'd invite the whole town to watch if it meant I got to make love to you."

Shivering against him, forcing a moan from his lips, she slid a hand down to his cock, rubbing it hard. "Now that's just perverted," she chuckled throatily, voice sending chills down his spine.

Bucking into her hand, he leant down, whispering, "I just want you, however I can have you. Wanna be inside you so badly." His whole body was taut over her, cock hard and ready to plunge into her. And he was pretty sure she was in a similar condition; she was plastered against him, leg rising and falling between his, brushing his balls with each pass.

But somehow, she found more willpower than he currently had and pushed him away, breathing heavily. Her hands rose to straighten her hair, which he'd made a complete mess of by threading his fingers through the silky strands. The bouffant-style she'd woven it into was not unlike the last time they'd visited this time period.

Pink skirts, fishnet stockings.

Adjusting his cock again, he shoved aside the images of Rose on her bed, flouncy skirt up around her waist, his mouth buried inside her clenching folds. Tongue tasting hidden flavors, searching out all of the flesh it could reach.

Not helping.

As her hands worked at the strands, making her low-cut white jumper prominently display her cleavage, he had thoughts about that as well.

He wanted to-- tipping his head back with a groan, he tried to stop his current line of thinking, but it wouldn't go away. The thought of thrusting his cock between her breasts was there, in his head, and it wasn't leaving.

Just as he was about to say to hell with the time limit and take her right there in the hall as she wanted, he heard footsteps to his left. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he took a few steps away from Rose and looked toward the sound.

It was Paulie.

The young man grinned, waving as he strode toward them, eyes peering through thick, horn-rimmed glasses. "Evening, Father Smythe. Miss Rose."

The Doctor glanced at Rose, noticing that she looked no worse for the wear for all their snogging, just as if she'd been out in a mild wind rather than in his arms. Although, if he were lucky, she would be again soon. Very soon. "Evening, Paul. On your way home?" He really, really hoped the young man was, because that meant one less person who might walk in on them.

Who knew he was such a prude?

"Hi, Paulie," Rose said sweetly, taking a step closer.

Both men did a double-take.

The Doctor found he was unable to form a single coherent thought while Paulie grinned and touched the frames of his glasses. "Didn't know you wore glasses too, Miss Rose!" Peering closer, he frowned a bit at the more modern-looking frames that weren't particularly popular in the 50's. "Those are nice."

She smiled wide and tilted her head to the side, tongue making an unexpected appearance from between her teeth. "They're new. Got 'em at a place called TARDIS." Turning quickly to the Doctor, she put on a curious, innocent expression. "What do you think, Father? Do they make me look clever?"

Opening his mouth, he came up with only silence. Scratching at his head, he screwed his face up, nodding and making a show of looking her over in a manner that he hoped was priestly. "Very clever," he finally murmured, narrowing his eyes at her smug look.

"Oh, I better go, mum's waiting on me for supper." Pointing down the hall, Paulie brushed past them, turning to toss them a wave and a goodbye before turning back around and trotting off toward the entrance of the church, leaving the Doctor and Rose staring at one another.

He swallowed. Hard.

"Uh... what--" a pleasant shudder went through him at the sight of Rose wearing the silver, metal-rimmed glasses. Very nice. Smart. Just a single part of his fantasy. She was so close. "Glasses?"

She grinned widely and her tongue came back out to play. "You don't like them?" Patting the frames a bit, she raised an eyebrow at him. Waiting for him to react.

And he did. His whole body clenched tight. Hands fisting in his pockets, not grabbing her and fucking her hard and deep there on the carpet as he wanted to do, he swallowed. Again.

Closing the gap between them, she settled her hands on his chest. "Glasses," she agreed, smirk riding her lips. "Also cliché, but not quite as mundane."

"Ah," he breathed, inhaling her scent, drinking it all in because, he didn't think she had it, not quite yet. Maybe she never would.

She smoothed her hands down her white, cashmere jumper, drawing his attention back to her breasts. He could hear her royal blue skirt swishing around her calves. "You see, I think I've figured it out. It's not any one thing that turns you on, Doctor."

"There are very many single things that turn me on, Rose. Especially now. Your smile. A brush of your hand on mine." Licking his lips, he moaned. "The memory of your body tight on my cock. The taste of your--"

"Uh..." she cleared her throat, swaying slightly toward him. But then she snapped out of it quickly. "You like smart people, _clever_ people. I've seen you. You practically fall in love whenever you meet someone clever enough to understand you."

Feeling some of his ardor cool at her correct assessment, he pressed his lips to hers. "I've only fallen in love with one person these past two bodies."

She chuckled lightly. "You hate stupid people. And, I-- well, I used to wonder why you chose me--"

Taking her face in his hands, he glared at her, furious with himself for calling her a stupid ape and talking about stupid human tricks that-- wait, that was David Letterman's stupid pet tricks. Anyway. "You are not stupid, Rose."

"I know," she said confidently, pressing a grateful kiss to his lips. "Didn't mean I was. I'm just not as clever as I'd like."

Sliding his hands into her hair, he brought her in close for another kiss. "You're dead clever."

"I can be," she agreed, grinning widely. "And just now? I am so clever, Doctor." She practically bounced in place, biting her lip and pressing her glasses back onto her nose. "I figured out your secret fantasy."

Hearts pounding, he waited, poised on the verge of attacking her, deal or no. The glasses. With the confidence, and... just Rose. She _was_ his biggest fantasy. But add in the rest and he wanted to shag her in front of the entire town, Father McNally and old Mrs. Codry as well. Rose was clever; she was _very_ clever. Clever enough to have finally figured it out. "Tell me," he begged, fisting his hands in her hair and drawing her to him.

Without giving her time to answer, he kissed her hungrily. A wet, open-mouthed kiss. A devouring kiss. And she didn't stop him. Body plastered against his, she slid her arms around him, one hand dropping down to cup his arse.

Fumbling with his belt buckle, she raised her leg again, this time managing to wrap it around his waist, yanking him closer. "It's not naughty-nurse that you want, or sexy-secretary. Not hot-helper, or lusty-librarian."

His head snapped up, excitement lighting hot, hope burning in his chest. But then he realized she was listing things she thought he didn't like. With a groan, he tried to shove aside his desire. Just in case.

It wasn't working.

"Clever people turn you on."

"No," he denied, sighing heavily and drawing back. She didn't quite get it.

"Okay, it's not-- I mean I don't think you actually get turned on, or get hard, every time you meet someone clever."

He would definitely be keeping to himself the fact that he had, on occasion, got hard when faced with an extremely clever person. The circumstances had to be just right was all. Like being attracted to the person. "So, you're conclusion, Miss Tyler?" Impatience warred in him, urging him to just accept anything she put out there at this point.

Anything at all.

Claim it as his biggest fantasy and shag her harder than she'd ever been shagged before. Harder than he'd ever shagged anyone before.

But he couldn't do that. He wanted to win fair and square, no matter how much his body might hate the idea.

"My conclusion is this," she leant toward him, pulling him down until she could easily whisper into his ear. "If we are not inclined to forego the law of non-decreasing entropy because a black hole has formed somewhere in the universe, we have to conclude that any black hole _by itself_ possesses a certain amount of entropy and that a... _hot body_," lips pressing against his neck, she sucked on it, teasing it with her teeth and plastering her soft, warm flesh against him, "falling into it--"

His shudder was enough to tell her she was on the right track.

"--not only transfers its mass," her hand dropped to his belt again and undid it, fingers slipping it free, inch-by-inch, then lowered to his cock, rubbing it hard, "angular momentum," she turned her hand and rubbed him with the heel of her palm instead of her fingers, "and electric charge to the black hole--"

Groaning, he listened to her voice as she put meaning behind every single word, every touch lighting him on fire. She was right; cleverness was a big turn on for him, but she had it partly wrong as well. It wasn't her words that were turning him on now, it was her. In glasses. Playing the part with confidence and assurance.

"... the area does not decrease..." biting her lip, she grinned and rubbed him harder, pulling on his belt with her other hand until it slipped free. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed his jaw, then the corner of his lips until he dipped down and took her mouth with his own. Her hand slid from him, leaving him feeling cold and unsatisfied until she took his and dropped back down on her heels.

He pulled back, watching her as she leaned her shoulders against the wall and raised her skirt, eyes on his, then pressed his fingers between her legs. "In the case when an... ideal fluid, described by the--"

Cutting her off with a fierce kiss, he rubbed her through her stockings, feeling her wetness dampen his fingers.

Riding his hand, she grabbed his arse again and pulled him closer, urging him to press his cock against her hip. Then she pulled back, holding up his belt. "Fancy being tied up?"

He did. Although, not tonight. Tonight he wanted to touch her as much as he possibly could. Everywhere. Grabbing the belt, he pressed another fierce kiss to her lips. "I fancy _you_." Dropping the belt in favor of her hand, he stopped rubbing her with effort and dragged her with him down the hall.

"Wait! I got it?" she asked hopefully. "We're gonna shag? Oh, thank god--"

"You're welcome," he snickered, laughing outright when she smacked him on the arse. Weaving down a few more hallways, he hurried them toward his destination.

"Hang on." She drew him to a halt and wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tugged on her hand. "Hallway if I guess right, remember?"

"You didn't say which one," he told her slyly. It was a cheat, but one that his ethics and sense of fair play let slip by. "You said 'the hallway'."

Tossing him a scoffing look, she pulled back the other way. "This one's too public. The other one is better."

Halting her, he tugged her back the other way. "That one is too close to the church. The next one is perfect."

They both pulled and tugged in their own directions before sighing in exasperation.

She quirked her lips up as he grinned and they both dove for each other at the same time. He kissed her desperately, hungrily, hands pushing her jumper up and sliding beneath, moving straight toward her breasts. Shoving the cashmere and her bra out of his way, he cupped the soft, firm mounds in his hands with a sigh, thumb moving over her nipple before leaning down to bite it.

Her back arched, pressing her into him.

Flicking his tongue over her nipple, he gasped when she tightened her hand on his trousers. Then her fingers brushed his stomach and he went still. Seconds later, he was all action again. Roughly grabbing her by the waist, he pressed her to her knees, moving down with her.

She went obligingly, excited breaths leaving her lips. Licking them, she stared at his cock, making a grab for it.

"Not this time," he told her, urging her to turn until her back was to him.

"Ohhh," she breathed, and lowered herself to her hands and knees.

Faced with yards of blue fabric, black-stockinged legs, and white heels, he realized he really liked the heels and stockings. He'd have to add that to his list of fantasies: Rose in nothing but knickers, bra, stockings, and heels.

Groaning, he freed his cock and stroked it a few times under Rose's watchful gaze. She was peering back at him, over her left shoulder, glasses gleaming in the light from down the hall, eyes focused solely on what his hand was doing. He shoved at her skirts with his free hand, pushing the cool material out of his way.

Suddenly, she sat up on her knees, causing a waterfall of blue to tumble over her arse, undoing all of his work. She reached up under her skirt and shimmied a bit before resuming her position, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose.

Shoving the cotton aside again, along with the tulle or whatever all was covering her, he caught a glimpse of bare arse. Her stockings were pulled down to her knees with not a hint of knickers in sight. Instead of plunging straight into her as he'd intended, he leant forward and pressed his fingers into her instead.

She was even wetter than he'd thought.

Thrusting his fingers in a few times, loving the whimpering sounds she made and the way she rocked into his touch, he slid a hand down her bare arse, then pulled his fingers free and licked them. "You taste better than any food or drink, Rose. Better than anything in this universe." Leaning forward, he pressed her shoulders to the floor and dipped his head down, licking her wetly, sliding his tongue inside her... just briefly, just enough to make her moan and buck her hips uncontrollably. "Gorgeous."

Unable to wait any longer, he pushed up from the floor and knelt before her.

"Hurry, Doctor," she moaned, rubbing her legs together, trying for whatever friction she could get. "God, fuck me already."

A snicker left him. "As you wish." Positioning his cock, he moved closer, reaching around to grab her thigh and drag her back toward him. The tip of his erection pressed against her entrance and she let out a cry of need that made his hips buck forward, pushing himself further into her, but only just an inch.

Not enough.

"Doctor," she growled, nails digging in the short carpet beneath them as she rocked back on him.

A few more inches.

Groaning at the feel of her tight muscles surrounding him, he slid in deeper, gritting his teeth at the hot, smooth flesh surrounding him, clenching him... Rassilon!

"A pair of glasses and a bit of knowledge," she mused, then grunted, pressing back more, seating him completely, so... oh, Rassilon, so deep inside her.

Words registering seconds later, he stared at her, unblinking. No. She hadn't just... no, she'd just-- fuck! Holding her hips still, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, debating with himself. Really, he had no cause to care about fairness just now. Did he? So, she'd got it a bit wrong.

So.

Dropping his head, he fought the need to just begin pounding into her. Could hear her begging him to. Wanted to do so, desperately.

But he couldn't.

She'd got it wrong, and if he'd taken just a minute to ask her instead of charging them down the halls and forcing her to her knees. Oh. She was clenching again, trying to get him to move.

Summoning every last bit of willpower he possessed, he withdrew, ignoring her relieved sigh that he was moving, and pulled free. Once the cold air hit his wet cock, still poised teasingly at her entrance, he was unable to move any further. No matter how much he needed to. Had to. Come on, he urged, digging his nails into her thighs.

Hissing in pain, she moved back, frustration evident in her every muscle as he remained poised there. "Doctor, I need--"

"Shh!" he growled, finally finding enough strength to draw back. His cock was screaming at him to slide back into her, but he didn't. "You got it wrong," he bit out through clenched teeth. "I didn't realize... I thought-- I didn't--"

"What?" Her head whipped around to stare at him in disbelief. "I don't care!"

The air, stirred up by her skirts falling back over her arse, knocked against his cock with the force of a hurricane, making him groan in near-pain. Dropping his hands from her, he drew in a steadying breath. Then another. And another. It was useless. He'd never be able to calm himself enough to--

"Father Smythe!" a cheery voice called from down the hall, and both the Doctor and Rose snapped their heads toward the man walking toward them. Panic sailed through him, chilling his blood. "What's this then?"

"F-- Father McNally," the Doctor got out through a suddenly dry mouth, widening his eyes, attempting to look casual as he put his cock back into his trousers, but it was no use. The man would be in sight soon, able to see him over Rose's bent back in just a few steps. He didn't have time to... and the zip!

Rose popped up suddenly, drawing the old man's attention to her. "Father... you're just... I-- I've lost an earring."

Thanking her silently for giving him cover, he tried to tuck himself back in, but his fingers kept sliding off and he ended up fumbling with his cock, sending pleasure throughout his body and not achieving anything except nearly coming all over Rose's frock.

"Aye," he said absently, darting a quick look up, seeing the other man approaching way too fast. "Can't seem to find it... gotta be around here someplace..." trailing off, he shoved himself into his trousers and pants, and then pawed at the ground, making like he was searching for something.

"An earring, you say?" McNally asked, peering at Rose through the dim hallway.

"Yeah," she said, bending down again, patting the floor with her left hand while her right hand reached up and pulled her earring off. She winced, then straightened up.

Jumping to his feet, with his back to them, he pointed down the hall. "Is that it there?" he said loudly, darting around the corner and zipping himself up with a sigh. "Ah, alas, no." Taking a deep, steadying breath, he let it out, forcing calm, then peered around the corner. "Thought I saw it. Just a glow from the... ah," tossing a wince over his shoulder at the dark hall, he shrugged and exhaled. "Lamp or... something."

Rose sat up with a triumphant, "Aha! Found it." Holding it out to show Father McNally, who squinted at the piece of jewelry then watched as she reattached it to her ear, she pointed toward the kitchens. "I should get back to work now. Been gone quite a while." But she didn't move, just nodded a few times.

Both men watched her, waiting for her to go. She didn't.

Shifting a bit, she took a single, extremely short step and the Doctor's eyes widened. Her stockings! "Ah, off you go then," he said loudly, patting her on the back in a nice, priestly manner, then reached past her to grab Father McNally's arm and drag him around Rose. "Father, say, did Mrs. Codry find you? She had a delightful casserole she'd made and was asking for you."

Tossing a glance over his shoulder, he saw Rose throw her skirts up and shimmy her stockings back up to where they belonged. Hiding a groan, he sighed, vowing to have a chat with his fairness and ethics later during a long, cold shower.


End file.
